Understand me!
by hollynmcoy451
Summary: My summary is to long for this so please read my story the 1st chapter will be the short summary. Going on the safe side. Rated T. May have some abuse, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Jack Overland and Merida DunBroch are going to school in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jackson Overland is the cousin of Jamie Bennett who died of a house fire along with Jack's mother father and sister. Jack's entire family died and he was the last in his family since age in the bitter cold with his sister's body, he was put in the foster care system, and has been in it ever since Merida moved from Scotland at a young age. After her mother died her Father could not stand staying in the land that made him think of his wife the man became close to his daughter, who was his very image only feminine. Jack and Merida meet in school but started off on a bad note. He was thought to be a druggie and was to high to get good grades . She was thought to be a "plastic" and never thought about any thing but the one thing that helped her escape the bore of the world, murdering the feelings of the innocent with her arrows of hatred and jealousy. But as the year follows they start to understand one another. WHat happens to the balance of the school?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Let the listen speak  
As they pulled the unconscious boy off his younger dead sister's body, the fire department put out the fire that killed the entire Overland family. On January 1 in 2006, at midnight precisely. THe fire was started by the gas stove that caught aflame to the many people standing by it then to the walls. The boy ran at full speed to get his sister out of her room, but the smoke had killed her before he had reached her. When the boy woke, his face was expressionless and was forced in to foster care. According to friends he was life and could make the best day out of a natural disaster. All that was gone.  
No one heard form him, and he never spoke, at least not to any of his friends.

She ran threw out the halls giggling not knowing that her mother had just died, giving birth to triplets, but they died within minuets of their mother. Her father cried over his beloved wife's dead body. As the Girl passed the room she saw her father covering her mother's head with a blanket. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked into the room, Fergus, the father looked to her and explained knowing that she was old enough to hear it. As he waited to see the girl cry she surprised him. She smiled and said,"Now they are in a better place. Don't cry Daddy." Fergus smiled at this and embraced his daughter and together they began to plan the funeral.

Three days. That was the time span between both murders. As both children grew up with said terms of fate, they grew closer in distance. Though, Jack was adopted with in a month, he went with a foster man who was his own personal life problems. In that month, Jack went through his own personal hell. He didn't smiled, not after the one foster parent and his issues. But he spoked to the people who adopted him. They were great people but he wasn't planing on diving in head first and then drown. Merida and her father coped with the fact that her mother was gone and would not come back. Together they picked out a large black Great dane. They named the dog Ella, after her mother. Unlike Jack, Merida was determined to keep all her friends no matter what. Merida made sure that she could help her father with every thing. She moved and made even more friends. she enjoyed America, she felt free. 

**Jack's story: 5 years later**

Jack sat in his class listening to his math teacher, Mr. Far. As the teacher talked about the lesson, Jack listened to his music and took notes. Most teachers would say that Jack was nothing but a whisper in the class. Alsong as he passed the class and didn't cause trouble, they didn't even care much about him. Not that it bothered him, most teachers left him along and in return he would not cause them misery. But what the teachers didn't know was that he wouldn't do anything. It was the bluff from fourth grade, that got him out of speaking to teachers he disliked. But the bluff was once true, from the very start of school jack was the most mischievous boy, and a rule breaker. Many prayed they wouldn't be grace by him and his pranks, but pitted the ones that did. But after returning from the christmas break most of the school and half the small town heard of his entire family's death. Most of his teachers believe he would act out more, but he didn't. In fact the first class of the day, they didn't get homework because the teacher finished the lesson with out an interruption.

Jack shook that memory out of his head. As he headed out the door with the rest of the class, he turned his music up to counter the voices the spoke to him in the silence of things. And all the voices of disappointment from all of the ones he called friends, or fellow pranksters. he stopped at his locker and put all of his books away and went to the last .

As he walked to the locker room, the memories of that year flooded him. with the punk rock music in the background it seemed like more of a nightmare. The flames, smoke choking him, his voice barely telling Pippa to hold on, and the black shadow right before he passed out in the snow. The voice of the shadow saying that they would meet again.

As he entered the locker room and change he heard the rest of the guys enter with their boisterous noise. Jack silently thanked himself for having the ability to change in less then a minute. with easy he bypassed the people entering the locker room and ran up to the gym. As he walked the perimeter, he saw some of the girls come out of the locker room. Some arm in arm , others just talking and gossiping. With his music still playing, He ignored half of the people as he helped set up the archery range for todays lesson. With a quick glance he saw the irish, girl named Merida enter the gym talking to her small group of friends.

Merida, the daughter of a wealthy business man, was the best archer that came to the school. Within a week of her arrival of the United States, she quickly found out that high school did not have an archery class or team. She then spoke to the principal and seemed to be very persuasive and now they had an archery team and must learn it for gym. Not that he mind but he saw that she kept mostly to her self, with the exceptions of the small hand full of friends she kept. With opinions, Jack had nothing to think about her, he barely knew the scottish girl. All he could say was that she had a murderous temper. And with her constant visits to the office, he wasn't surprised that they didn't have a chair with her name on it.

As Jack finished setting up the arena, most of the students had entered the indoor, foot ball field. The teacher yelled at them to line up in their line and started class.


	3. Chapter 3

** Merida**

**an: i can't type scottish so please pretend that what every i type is in her scottish voice.**  
Merida walked into her line along,with her friend,Tooth. As Tooth began telling her about her weekend, she turned to see that the mute, Jack Overland, was looking at her. She became distracted as she looked into the mystery of those bright blue eyes. No, her eyes were bright blue, His were a brilliant, ice blue with small but amazing details. His brown hair was covered by his blue hoodie, but you could see the headphone wire sticking out at the bottom of his hoodie that lead a line to his pocket.  
Merida turned her head away quickly and tried to listen to Tooth. She went to New York, and spent the whole break there. She went there with her family and had a great time. Her brother, Alister, took her to Central Park. "It was amazing! if any ones teeth looked like the beautiful, freshly fallen snow dazzling teeth like that I might faint." She swooned over the though.  
Merida laughed and told her friend about returning to Scotland to see her mother's grave. Tooth smiled," I beat she was an amazing mother."  
"She was. I just miss her," Merida took her stance and awaited the teachers call to release her arrow.  
"FIRE!" Coach Arendell yelled.  
Merida released her arrow first, and ,like always, she hit the Bull's eye.  
"Good job, DunBroch," She yelled. Merida nodded with approval, then passed the bow to Tooth. She heard the Coach yell out another name in praise. "Overland! Nice form but try to keep your arm steady."  
Toth took her stance, but when the Coach yelled fire she jumped and shot the arrow up into the ceiling rafters. It hit a light causing it to dim out, sending glass shards on the turf over by bleachers. Tooth squeaked out that she was sorry, and gave the next person the bow and moved to the back. She walked with her head down. Merida tried for her friends sake not to smile and laugh. Tooth was as twitchy as a humming bird. There for a second then gone.  
"I suck at this," her voice had a failure like tone to it.  
"No, you don't. At my house you did fine," Merida tried to cheer up her glum friend.  
"That is only because you didn't shout fire and gave me a minute to fire!" she protested to Merida.  
"Fine," Merida gave up not wanting to argue with her friend. "Hey do you by any chance know that kid, Overland?"  
"Yes, he was in the same foster house as me for a little bit, but then was adopted. I think Manny, the man who adopted us helped him get to a family was this young couple that wanted a teen but he introduced them to Jack. And from what i hear now is that Mrs. Haddock just had another baby last year?" She pondered on the time in which Jack's adopted mother had her child.

"Did he ever talk?" Merida was passed the bow. She took her stance and shot her arrow in the bull's eye, once again.

"Only when he was spoken to and his teid to avoid it at most times," She prepared her self for the Coach's call, and shot the arrow to the ground.

"Why?" Merida had a sudden rush of curiosity.

"His entire family did about five years ago on New Year's. Some think that he burned the house down, but when the police talked to Jack, he said that he saw a dark shadow like thing light the out side of the house and locked all the doors. All he had manage to do was pull his sister out but by the time he broke the last door down, she was dead," Tooth recalled."Merida, you just made me depressed by telling you that!"

"Sorry, I was just curious. That is very sad, I would have stopped talking to, but not for long though," she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. I'm sure you wouldn't have last an hour," Tooth challenged.

**Jack: **

He had just passed the bow to the next kid, Anna Arendell. The Coach's younger sister. Before Jack got to the back of the line Coach asked him," Can you help Anna?"

He nodded yes, and helped her get into the stance, but even without words, he got her to be in the right position and found out that she was a lefty but she on her own, adjusted herself. He motioned for her to pull the notched bow back to her cheek and he nodded for her to let go. His it the second ring form the middle. Anna cheered and the Coach gave Jack extra credit, even without shooting a bow he could still gets points.

"Alright time to go change!" Coach Arendell called and every one left to change. Jack changed and waited for the bell. He couldn't wait to get home. No people, weirdos, or teachers. Just him, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, along with their two kids Jamie and Sophie. Alone with total freedom


	4. Chapter 4

Jack:

Jack entered the house and was almost knocked over by the black dog, Toothless, and by five-year-old Jamie, Haddock. The dog licking his face and Jamie was rapid firing question after question. He was saved by his adopted mom, Rapunzel.

"Jamie, give Jack a second to breath. Toothless, down," She called softly from the kitchen.

"Okay," Jamie called back, and toothless walked back and sat.

Jack got up and wiped his face off on his hoodie. He signed to Jamie hello, and mouthed it. Jamie smiled and replied,"Hey! How was school?"

_"Good," _ he signed back. This was the agreement. He could speak without speaking. Rapunzel translated for Jamie.

Toothless followed him around, sniffing his pant leg, his bag, anything he could get his nose on with out jumping. Jack pet the dog and held his arms out as if to say_"Sniff me, I'm giving you a few seconds."_ The dog sniffed and took in the smell of Jack's high school, and the dozens of people that bumped into him.

After Toothless finished his sniffing, Jack walked over and gave Rapunzel a hug. Jack whispered his thanks in her ear. She nodded and continued with the dishes. "Jack can you please go get Sophie?"

Jack nodded yes then went off to the bedroom that belonged to the one-year-old Sophie. She stood up in her crib, greeting Jack with a coo, and a slightly toothed mouth. He smiled and spoke,"Hey there silly." She went into a fit of giggles, and held her arms up to be picked up. Jack did so and brought her in to the kitchen.

Rapunzel heard the young girl babbling to Jack in the hall with toothless right behind him. She dried her hands and went to get the young baby. As Jack passed the baby to her mother he went upstairs to his room he had been given.

Alone. No one came up, and no one felt the room. Jack sat alone do his homework in silence til the silence became unbearable or till he had finished. Jack pulled his laptop out from underneath his bed, and logged on to his email not expecting anything, but saw that he got something from the man who got him to the family his in now. Manny was his name if Jack could recall. The email was a update on how he was doing. Jack replied.

After reviewing his writing a few times he finally saw the reply as decent and sent it. With a loud sigh, Jack laid back on his bed. As he let his own thoughts wander, the cat came onto his chest and laid down.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. What have you been up to?" He stroked the white furred cat. The cat purred in thanks and licked the teens hand. He smiled, and continued to stroke the cat.

Jack heard the door open, footsteps climbing the stairs along with the clicking of his adopted Dad's, metal, peg-leg. He had made it himself, after the accident when he found the mutt down stairs, also with out his left leg. Compared to a human, the dog lost about from his mid-shin, so the dog couldn't just simply hop around. Mr. Haddock had been returning home from work when he found the dog limping with the half-dead paw.

Mr. Haddock was a vet, and a blacksmith. To help the dog he took him home. Rapunzel help to keep the dog still while he worked. The owner soon found out that they had the dog and had a long argument with Mr. Haddock. Jack had only been with them for a year when this happened. The owner left the house angrily and said that he would pay.

The owner then broke into the house and cut 's leg off. Rapunzel rushed him to the hospital, but without the limp they could not do much but help stop the pain along with the bleeding.

"Hey, bud," Mr. haddocks voice broke through the memory.

"Hey." Jack replied sitting up and help the cat in his arm.

"How was school?" He struck up the conversation.

Jack sighed," School like. How was work?" Jack now looked to see that he had a hand behind his back. He tuned his ears to hear the slight flap of wings.

"I actually brought you something, " He pulled out a small green hummingbird in a small, golden cage. It right wing wrapped up. "Someone had brought it her in and said that the owner's didn't want her. I was told that she will follow her owner. Which will be you, after her wing heals."

Jack look at him with his mouth open. "Thanks! I mean," Jack sat there speechless.

Merida:

She bounded to the door. She took her key out and opened the door to see that Ella was sitting with her leash in hand, well mouth. Merida smiled and pet the dog . With her bag still on her back, she took the dog's leash and took the dog for a long walk around her large property. She ran into the gardener, and other of the workers. They all greeted the girl and continued their work.

Merida had finished her walk with the dog and went back to the front door. After walking in and taking the leash off she went up to her room and tossed her bag on to the floor by her bookshelf.

She went to change and shower all of the days dirt, sweat and grease out of her hair. Once she was out she ignored her homework and went online. She had checked her email to see that it was populated by many from her other friends in Scotland. With a sigh she replied to all their insane question and told her of the days events. But she left the Jack Overland think out. Trying to make sense of it herself, she went to look up the "incident" that happened in his past.

She had finally can to a news website that showed her an interview with the mute. He didn't say anything and stared at his feet. he man that did speak was Tooth's adopted dad, Manny Moonsin.

"I'm sure that Jackson here," he pat the boy's back." will find a home quickly. Now please no more questions."

Merida went to read the article. It wasn't to long but it had what she needed to get to know the teen. She couldn't believe that this happened to him at ten years old. But to add on to the burden, his sister was only six years old. merida now felt, like most of the High school, sympathy. She had a feeling though that there was more than sympathy felt by the classmates that told her tales of him getting drunk and coming to school the first few time after the boy lost his family.

Merida was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack:

He took the bird cage from Mr. haddock. He had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He was found speechless. He stuttered for words causing Mr. Haddock to laugh.

"I'll take that as a thanks. Dinner should be done in a half hour." He stated then left the boy to his solitude. Jack stared at the bird. It had a beautiful green base coat, and a yellow feather that went from the tip of her beak to the top of her head.

Jack let the bird out of her cage and lightly set her on his nightstand next to his alarm clock. He felt like the small bird had disliked her cage from the start. The bird stayed on the night stand, looking at the teen quizzingly. Jack placed his laptop back under his bed, and closed his eyes.

With the usual school day running how it does, Jack had not gotten the gist of being a high schooler. The older classmen had tried to talk to him but they were soon informed by their friends about him and his history. By the time November came around people started saying that he was taking drugs to dull the pain that his family had left behind. What they didn't know was that he wished that the drugs would work.

He rolled over on to his stomach and let out a small sigh. Before he knew it his eyes were growing heavy, he let them fall and he was a sleep.

_Jack was standing on the grass in front of his house. Snow danced around him, swirling in beautiful patterns. He turned around and saw the beauty of the winter. But , like a swift knife cutting through his skin, he saw his home and it burning to tried to run to get every one out. Just like last time. He moved his legs faster, he had to save everyone, this time. _

_He was only steps away when he heard gun shots. He ran faster,faster!_

He woke with a start. The same nightmare, same stopping point, nothing changed for the past five years. He turned to see that the small bird had stayed by his clock and that he had fallen asleep for less than fifteen minutes. He rolled over and went to go and change into clothes that hadn't been drenched in sweat. Even though the dream hadn't been new, it still scared him.

Jack shook his head and went down the stairs and helped set the table and get Jamie washed up. Then sitting at the table they all spoke of their days and of Sophie's new abilities. With Jamie showing his new drawings and new toys, Hiccup turned to his wife. His eyes had been full of concern.

"Jack, did you take a nap?" Rapunzel asked placing a hand on her foster son's. He nodded and knew that they must have heard him scream or something. "Why you hear something?"

"You got a phone call from a girl from school," Hiccup went on. "She would like to talk to you later."

"She leave a name?" Jack spoke through his food.

"No, but she said that she would find you. She sounded a little scottish," Hiccup noted. Jack's eyes widen and his throat tightened. He swallowed then almost coughed his food back up. "Sounds like you know her?" Hiccup chuckled

"Yeah, sadly but how she knows me, I have my thoughts," He said as the young boy reentered the room.

"Look!" he shouted rushing to show his family his art that he made in school. "it is a cat!" He held up a picture. The family smiled and look at the demented picture. Hiccup and Rapunzel praised the young boy for his beautiful piece of artwork. Jack excused himself from the table and went up to his room and then went out of window and sat on the roof. Staring out at the night.

With the cool air of the winter greeting him, he smiled to the nothingness. He enjoyed this. But he knew that this sweet nothing would end. He had to leave soon. Peter was waiting for him. Jack quietly stood and moved over to the edge with his tree, one branch that helped him maneuver down to the ground. he walked to the back barn and pulled his bike out. If he was late again his head would be on a platter. He was not going to let the past repeat itself again. He could not just couldn't Hiccup's and Rapunzel's lives had finally been pretty good.

And with that last lingering thought he plugged his headphones in and biked off. This will end.

**Merida**

Merida rushed to the door and opened it to see, Tooth at her smiled wide."Come in," she opened the door wider for her friend to enter. Tooth entered with a wide smile and followed Merida to her room. Tooth peared at her computer screen and saw the article of jack Overland's family.

"What are you doing?" Tooth looked at merida with a questioning look.

"I was just," she hide the page."looking! Is that a crime?"

"No but if you dig too far then it might," Tooth's voice was full of bitter.

"What do you mean?" Merida turned in her chair, while Tooth sat down and put her coat on the bed board.

"My brother, Aster, was best friends with Jack. Then the fire happened and Jack became the mute. Aster stayed his friend till the third week. He snapped and he yelled at Jack for living in the past and that there was hope that things could be better." she finally took a breath."He walked away from Jack, and he did and said nothing."

"So? I would have stuck with my friend no matter what," Merida spun in her chair back and forward. "That is what my friends did with me when my mum and three brothers died."

Tooth glared at her,"This is differen. Did you be a quiet jerk that changed everything, after your.."

"Whole world fell apart? Yeah, I was a brat to my dad. I was also a bully." merida said, recalling the memory.

"Sorry, but I just remember him coming home almost looking like Jack. Only he wasn't obsessed with staying outside bare the snow!" Tooth widen her eyes.

"Sounds like fun!" Merida said smiling.

Tooth signed at the lost battle, then pulled out her math homework. merida smiled and did the same. Together they both worked quietly. When they had finished the homework the began quizzing each other. After about an hour or so Merida's father came home, after a hard day at work. Tooth's brother came and got her and left merida to her business. Merida then made a pizza and went off to the rest of her homework with a bowl of icecream.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! thanks for reading my story and sorry for not updating in a while. chapter two? the first real story part has been fixed. LOOK OUT FOR AN UPDATE BEFORE THE MONTH IS OVER AND PLEASE REVIEW AND LL THAT JAZZY BYE! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

JACK

With his hair flying in the wind, jack biked the mile ride to the place Peter had asked of him. Peter, red-head, eighteen and seemed to live forever. He was a friend of Jack's older cousin. Now, he made jack buy his silence for what happened the night of the fire.

Jack put the brakes on as he came to the large house, he put the bike by the garage. Jack walked with his hood over his head and hands in his pouch. Coming to the door, jack bit his tongue. A way to keep his voice from coming.

Bang-babang

He knocked, and the door was quickly answered by a girl in nothing but her bra. She let him in, letting her eyes check him out. She led him to the couch in the waiting room. Taking him by surprise, she sat on him lap facing him. Her arms draped around his neck.

"What brings you here?" She played with his brown hair.

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me," she pulled herself closer to him.

"…"

She looked at him angrily," Fine! Then don't tell me."

She go off of him and ran off. Jack couldn't help but let out a sigh, he had come to the same problem with a different girl last time he came to Peter's.

Peter came in to the waiting area where jack was sitting in. His red hair flying away from his scalp, he had jeans, and pulled a green shirt over his head. His lips stayed glued to a smirk, and his eyes showed his intentions.

"Welcome back. How was the bike ride?" Peter greeted, straightening his shirt.

Jack shrugged, not letting a single noise escape from his movements.

"You don't have to put an act for me, jack. Besides, I know what happened to that house. No need to bite your tongue, I know all of your secrets," his voice made every girl want to curl in his arms.

"..."

"Jack,"Peter looked down at the boy that sat there in silence. Sure, Peter was older but it wasn't by much. "I have known you longer than anyone, but you have to pay the price to keep that new 'family' of your's together, happy and breathing. He will not let anyone escape this time," Peter said with sadness covering his face.

"I know," Jack responded. "I just can't mess up."

"Okay," Peter looked at the young teen. He had carried a lot with him. Almost as much as Peter himself.

"I have it." Jack pulled a white folded envelope out of his hoodie pocket and gave it to Peter.

"How much?" Peter asked opening it.

"Enough to pay it all off. I'm done," jack stated looking off on the floor with a slight glimpse of what could have been a smile.

"He'll raise the payment now, you know right?" Peter said, his face covered with worry.

"He can't, not with what is about to happen," Jack's stare still far in the carpet.

MERIDA

She tossed the last of her homework in her book bag, almost breaking the zipper. Her plates and bowls had begun to pile up by the side of her bed. Soon she would have to clean the room. Her cloths, once tucked away, now spilled out of their drawers, and her closet. She groaned in protest just thinking about cleaning the mess.

She walked to her drawers and pulled out pajamas. She walked quietly to her bathroom and took a blazing shower. The radio in her bathroom blasted Bastille's Bad Blood, along with others.

She jumped out and quickly got changed. After crawling into her bed, she remembered her call to Jack's house earlier that day. His foster father sounded like a great guy, she thought.

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She moaned and searched for the phone in darkness. Once found she answered.

"Hello?" She heard.

"Hi. Who is calling?" She asked.

"You called me earlier, I'm just returning the call," the unfamiliar voice said.

The answer almost made her heart stop, it was Jack. He was talking to her, she couldn't remember why she called.

"I didn't think you would have called me," she

whispered.

She could hear the smile on his face,"Well, I would have to deal with you at some time. What did you want?"

"I can't seem to recall. I just don't think I can mentally put your face to your voice," she admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he isn't the one talking. Hello. My name is Peter, and jack would like to tell you that if you meet him after school, you can ask him the questions you can't seem to remember at this time," the same voice spoke.

"Oh," disappointment filled her voice. "Tell him I'll be there."

"Alright. Good night." And with that he hung up.

She sighed. What did she really want to talk to him about? She couldn't remember. Her brain suggested that she should sleep on the matter. She agreed and fell asleep, her wet hair pulled into a ponytail.

Her dream was of a snow storm. It swirled her hair making it impossible to see. Her bow and a set of three dozen arrows. She had it drawn, pointing it out into the cold, frozen forest.

She let go of the arrow, a grunt leaving her lips. The arrow replied with the sound of a whoos. It found the target, but instead of the sound of it hitting a tree, there was a cry in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It wasn't her mother voice, but that was how the dream went. She would kill her mother then wake up. Who did that scream belong to? Why was it snowing? It rained in the forest when she killed her mother.

"Nooooooo!" She ran to the voice. It was a boy, sounded young. When she came to a clearing, it was a small brunette. Snow covering his back and most of his hair. Her arrow in the snow near by.

Her eyes stuck to his back, listening to his cries," It is all my fault, I caused this! I killed them." He whispered.

"No. It isn't your fault," Merida spoke placing a hand on his back.

"But it is," he turned his face. But before Merida could see his face, something wet came across her own face.

"Ella!" She groaned and pushed the dog's face away from her's.


	8. Chapter 8

Merida

With Ella done cleaning her face, Merida walked down stairs. Her hair becoming a small Afro. Knowing that her father was gone she made a bowl of ice cream and went back to her room to hide from the house keeper. Maudy, the maid, came in to check up on the young teen.

After getting yelled at, Merida got dressed and left the house, with the school day bringing its personal hell, she would rather have it done and over with. As she waited for tooth and her brother to take her to school she texted jack.

(_Merida, _Jack)

_Hey, where do you wanna meet? i have a lot of questions._

Behind the home seats on the football field. This "meeting" can't take too long I have places to be.

_Okay. Could you meet there after gym?_

Sure. Why not ask me some questions now? Like I said, I have a lot to do later.

_Why did you just stop talking?_

You would kinda wouldn't go around sing after your entire family died.

_True, but there has to be a reason_

I don't want to answer it

_How about you just say pass._

okay, im good with that. Next question?

_How did the fire start?_

Pass.

_Did you do it? _

Pass.

_Are you going to answer any of my questions?_

possibly

_-.- i'll just ask you the rest later, frozone'_

Alright friz head

"Earth to Mer," Tooth's voice called Merida out of her trans on the topic of Jack Overland.

"Ah, sorry. Hey, Bun," She greeted her friends brother with a smile, and quickly got into the car. Hopefully the school day wouldn't last too long. She was just itching to ask the silent boy the only question she had.

_Why?_

Jack:

After going to Peter's house, jack rode home, not sleeping at all. Even if he tried, the dream would happen again, and there would be no way for him to get any sleep. It was useless. He was done with all of this. He paid. Now his new family would be safe, and sound. He would be able to disappear. Not giving _him_ any chance to hurt the people he love. The people that gave him a home, and a place to be happy.

Jack sat in a tree. The cool of the night, comforting him. keeping him awake. It kept the dreams away, but would kill him for tomorrow. With school, and this Merida chic trying to become his friend, jack had too much on his plate as it was already. Yet, he was almost drawn to the female. Something about her made him feel like spilling his guts.

She was not in any way attractive to him. Jack wasn't one to judge so easily, he knew better than those who would just ignore him. He was, if anything, attracted to her personality and her curiosity to understand what he had been going through.

The worst part was that he couldn't get her out of his head. He had just met her. Now she stuck to him like glue. It was new, strange, and made his curious on where it would go.

Before he knew it, Jack had fallen asleep in the tree. No dreams came, nothing haunted him. Without realizing it, he slept well past his alarm. Then remembered that the day was a late day.

After texting Merida, he started to question her motives for getting to know him. Everything comes with a price. The phrase never left him. Stuck to him like an illness.

He hated what happened, why it happened, and how it happened. Just the thought of feeling heat surrounding and burning flesh made him want to throw up.

He went inside through the back door, seeing his foster mother making breakfast. With her husband drinking coffee, she chattered about their child and how Jack had not been on his room last night but in a tree.

_I must have actually fallen asleep_, Jack thought to himself as he quietly snuck through the kitchen grabbing food. Then quickly headed up stair to avoid being told that sleeping in trees was meant for children who had been mutated to have wings, not for teenage boys who enjoyed the outside way too much.

"Jack, if you don't need a bed we can always give it to someone who does," His foster father called, not even bothering to look up from the paper he was reading.

"Sorry, i was star gazing and lost track of the time." Jack stood by the door leading to his room.

"That is no excuse. You could have fallen," Mrs. Haddock moved from the oven to a seat with young Sophie's food for the morning.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jack looked at his feet. Oh god, he needed a shower. He smelled terrible.

"I don't want you to apologize, just try to cut your star gazing short for tomorrow. We have a big day."

"Yes, sir," Jack found that as the end of the conversation and went up stairs to his room, quickly grabbing things to change into for the school day. He would have to tell them that he was going to be a bit late coming home. With the talk with Merida and all.

"Today is gonna be great," Jack says to no one.


End file.
